a blink and he's gone
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Leon dan seorang Iblis Perempatan, Big Al. CrossroadDemon!Al #(Un)happyforOTP for karbohidrat! [BigAlLeon]


Setiap malam jika libur musim panas tiba Leon akan menghabiskan waktunya di bar ilegal yang terletak di sudut-sudut gang yang gelap. Pemuda berusia enam belas itu akan ada di sana, menegak beberapa kaleng bir, bermain biliyar hingga pagi menjemput. Terkadang sebelum pulang, ia akan dipukuli dulu oleh para pemain biliyar yang diajaknya bertaruh— _well_ , terkadang Leon memang bermain licik demi beberapa ribu dolar.

Rumah bukan satu tempat yang menyenangkan untuk Leon, makanya pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan tubuh kurus menjulang itu lebih menyukai berada di luar rumah. Tidak berlaku baginya jam malam. Pulang cepat atau tidak, ibu kandung dan ayah tirinya tidak akan peduli dan justru akan marah seperti biasanya. Leon bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali orangtuanya memberi makan.

Kalau Leon disuruh untuk tidur, Leon lebih menyukai tidur di taman seperti gelandangan ketimbang harus tidur di dalam sebuah kamar dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir membelenggu dada. Bukan sekali-dua kali lagi pengalaman Leon dipukuli saat tidur kalau ibunya mabuk keras.

Sudah lama Leon menganggap rumah hanya sebuah tempat kecil dimana ada atap, pintu, dan jendela, melekat bersamaan dengan dinding untuk membentuk sebuah proteksi sederhana. Leon tak pernah punya rumah sesungguhnya. Tidak ada dalam kamus Leon kalau rumah adalah tempat berlindung penuh kasih sayang atau semacamnya. Dan juga tidak ada—dan tidak akan pernah ada—yang namanya tempat kembali untuk Leon.

 _Karena itu semua hanya omong kosong._

Matahari bahkan memunculkan satu pun berkas sinarnya saat Leon keluar dari bar dengan tubuh hancur babak belur. Sebagian wajahnya bengkak tidak keruan. Warna biru keunguan juga bercak-cak merah menghiasi wajahnya. Sepanjang jalan langkah Leon terseok, betapa sakit dadanya setiap kali kakinya melangkah dan paru-parunya menarik dan membuang napas.

Rumah Leon adalah rumah paling tidak terawat dan sangat dekat dengan persimpangan yang mengarah ke hutan kecil. Meski ragu Leon melangkah masuk ke dalam, Leon tetap saja mendorong pagar, menyeret kakinya masuk ke pekarangan rumah dan menaiki sejumlah anak tangga sebelum memutar kenop pintu. Seketika penciuman Leon disambut oleh aroma busuk minuman keras.

"Kau sudah pulang, sialan?" Ibu Leon menyambut dengan kondisi setengah mabuknya yang berantakan. Tak ada jawab keluar dari bibir Leon. Leon hanya bisa merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan uang hasil bermainnya malam ini.

"Hanya segini?!"

Leon diam saja, sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menjawab. Tadi salah satu pemain mendapati kecurangannya saat bermain. Lelaki itu menarik semua uang yang didapatnya, menyisakan beberapa dolar untuknya dan sejumlah luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kurang ajar!"

Leon masih bergeming saat ibu mendorongnya ke tembok keras-keras. Leon tidak sanggup menahan dirinya dan hanya bisa pasrah saat punggungnya yang perih bercumbu dengan tembok yang keras, membuat pemuda pirang itu meringis kesakitan.

Ibunya pergi begitu saja—mungkin sudah menyerah untuk memukuli Leon yang tak pernah dianggapnya becus melakukan sesuatu—tidak lagi peduli atas Leon yang menderita atas luka-lukanya. Leon menunggu sebentar, menanti ibundanya yang kasar itu kembali. Leon tidak berharap wanita itu untuk memukulinya lagi. Leon hanya tidak mau ia kena hajar yang lebih parah karena tuduhan 'mencoba kabur' kalau-kalau Leon sudah menyingkir duluan dari arena.

Habis sudah angka enampuluh yang dihitung Leon dalam hati. Leon bangkit susah payah. Setengah mati ia berusaha menguatkan kakinya yang gemetaran supaya bisa dipakainya berjalan. Tangga sudah di depan mata dan memikirkan bahwa dia harus menaiki beberapa anak tangga agar bisa sampai di kamarnya membuatnya mual seketika. Tapi, Leon pada akhirnya tetap sampai juga ke kamarnya, meski rasanya habis sudah sisa napas di paru-parunya yang kesakitan.

"Hai, Leon."

* * *

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

" **a blink and he's gone"**

 **Untuk #(Un)happyOTP for karbohidrat**

 **Selamat membaca**

* * *

Bolamata biru Leon segera mencari sang pemilik suara dan seorang lelaki dengan setelan jas lengkap yang tengah tersenyum lebat menyambangi visinya. Menatap lelaki yang berdiri di pojok kamar dengan lesu, Leon memilih menghiraukan saja lelaki berambut cokelat itu dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Tidak baik menghiraukan orang seperti itu." Lelaki itu menggerutu.

"Oh, karena hanya aku bisa melihatmu, kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya?" balas Leon. "Presensimu memang seharusnya kuabaikan, Al."

Al—Big Al—memutar bolamatanya jengah. Al tidak bisa pura-pura mendengar nada kering di akhir kalimat Leon.

Sebuah kebohongan.

"Hei, kau harus tahu kalau kalau ini semua adalah salahmu," balas Al. "Seharusnya, kau, anak nakal, tidak boleh mengintip orangtuamu yang sedang mengikat kontrak dengan iblis sepertiku."

Leon mendengus. Cepat berputar kenangan delapan tahun lalu di dalam benak Leon saat. Leon sangat ingat saat ibu dan Al berciuman di perempatan—menjual nyawanya pada Al, Si Iblis Perempatan, untuk membunuh ayah kandungnya yang tak kalah brengsek dengan ayah tirinya yang sekarang.

"Hei, sedikit sihirku bisa mengobatimu, kau ingat?" kata Al lagi.

"Tidak butuh." Leon bangkit dan meringis. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus menangis di ketiakmu setiap kali habis dipukuli oleh Mom."

Al tergelak dan Leon mendengus karenanya. Tawa Al belum berhenti sebelum ia berkata, "Tidak baik menolak kebaikan seseorang,"

"Tapi, kau bukan orang, Al. Demi apapun, kapan kau ingat kalau kau, Big Al, bukan lagi manusia?"

Al tertawa lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu mau sampai kau bohong, Leon."

* * *

Leon masih sibuk mengurusi luka-lukanya saat hangat sinar mentari pagi menyelinap masuk dari kaca jendelanya yang tak tertutup apapun. Leon melepas kemeja, tidak mempedulikan Al yang duduk leyeh-leyeh di tempat tidurnya.

Luka di dada Leon cukup parah rupanya. Dari cermin retak yang terpasang di lemari Leon, bisa Leon sebagian dadanya yang membiru. Leon tak berani menyentuhnya, meski ingin hati ia mengecek apakah rusuknya ada yang bergeser atau tidak. Perhatian Leon beralih pada Al yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, meski kini lelaki itu menatapnya begitu intens.

"Heh, mau sampai kapan kau menatapku seperti itu?" Leon bertanya. Ada nada tak senang terselip di suaranya. Diperhatikan seperti itu bagaimanapun membuat Leon malu.

"Tidak lama lagi. Kau senang?"

Leon mendengus dan iblis tampan itu berdiri. "Aku dipanggil. Sampai jumpa, Leon."

Dan dalam sekedip mata, Al hilang dari pandangan Leon.

Leon menghela napas pelan. Diambilnya selembar kaus dari lemari dan memakai sebelum ia kembali merebahkan diri di atas kasur kerasnya.

Big Al, nama iblis itu, sudah bertahun-tahun mengusik kehidupan Leon. Namun, belakangan ini—entah mengapa—Big Al selalu sukses membuat jantung di balik tulang rusuk Leon berdetak keras.

Leon tidak ingat pasti kapan tepatnya ia kebagian tugas untuk membaca sebuah novel di kelas bahasa Inggrisnya. Pada novel itu, ada satu kutipan dari novel tersebut yang membuat Leon terhenyak.

 _"Seseorang akan perhatian pada sesuatu yang dicintainya."_

Dan Leon menyadari sesuatu setelahnya. Macam video kaset, segala memori tentang ia dan Al berputar cepat setelah membaca kalimat tersebut.

Al sudah lama menemani Leon. Mulanya, Leon menganggap Al adalah seorang paman baik hati yang selalu menemaninya tidur dan menenangkannya tiap kali ia bangun karena bermimpi buruk. Bahkan sempat Leon menganggap pria itu sebagai ayahnya. Lalu, lama kelamaan, saat umur Leon semakin bertambah, Leon menganggap Al sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki yang bisa diajak untuk bercerita banyak hal. Dan hingga akhirnya, perasaan itu muncul.

Leon tahu kalau penampilan Al tidak berubah sama sekali sejak delapan tahun lalu: tetap menjadi figur seorang pria berusia 20 tahun dengan rambut cokelat tersisir rapi, sepasang bolamata hazel yang terkadang berkilat licik, dan wajah yang memikat siapapun yang melihatnya. Waktu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya, hanya tingkahnya saja yang sedikit demi sedikit diubah waktu.

Tapi, Leon tetap terpesona olehnya. Rasa kagum itu kini sudah berubah menjadi rasa suka—bahkan cinta.

Entah sejak kapan pastinya, Leon mulai menyukai Al. Menyukai tiap kali iblis itu tertawa, tersenyum, mengejek, dan perhatian padanya. Betapapun Leon sangat tahu kalau sekarang nyawa ibu kandungnya kini berada di tangan pria itu, Leon tetap menyukai lelaki itu.

Leon hanya tak mau mengakuinya. Sangat tabu baginya menyatakan suatu pernyataan suka pada apapun dan siapapun—terlebih pada Al.

Apa kata Al nanti seandainya dia menyatakan perasaannya?

Cukup hanya presensi dirinya yang ditolak oleh siapapun di muka bumi ini. Leon tidak mau perasaannnya juga ditolak (terlebih oleh seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini lagi).

Tapi, ada satu alasan yang membuat Leon tetap menyukai Al, yang akan Leon akui jika ditanya oleh siapapun: karena Al selalu ada untuknya.

* * *

Al tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam Al menatap rumah dimana Leon tinggal dari daerah kekuasaannya—perempatan, enggan masuk dan menyapa pemuda yang kini sedang tidur setelah merawat luka-lukanya di lantai satu itu.

Terlalu berat.

Al tidak bisa melakukannya.

Al tidak mau pergi dari sisi pemuda itu.

Al jatuh cinta pada Leon.

Tapi perintah yang di dapat Al berkata lain.

Leonard Humsel, putera dari Miriam Witlesford yang merupakan seorang mantan pemain opera. Delapan tahun lalu wanita itu menjual nyawanya pada Al demi membunuh suami pertamanya dengan bayaran berupa sisa hidup selama sepuluh tahun. Saat itu Leon, delapan tahun, mengintip mereka, melihat bagaimana panas pagutan bibir Al dan Miriam dari celah-celah tirai.

Jika mengikut peraturan, seharusnya Leon dibunuh. Perjanjian itu sakral dan tak boleh ada orang ketiga di sana. Namun, hati Al tidak sanggup melakukannya: membunuh seorang anak kecil tidak akan pernah Al lakukan. Hingga akhirnya Al berada di dekat Leon kecil hanya untuk mengganggu—menjadikan Leon sebagai hiburan karena ekspresi marah anak itu lucu di mata Al. Waktu berlalu dan Al mengetahui kalau kehidupan Leon begitu pelik, keinginan mengganggu itu perlahan berubah menjadi rasa ingin melindungi dan membuat anak itu bahagia.

Dan pubertas sudah mengubah anak itu. Feromon pemuda enam belas tahun itu tak pernah Al sangka-sangka akan membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Melihat betapa indah pesona pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru itu, membuat Al terkesima—Al tidak pernah tahu kalau seorang lelaki muda bisa sebegitu memikatnya. Bagaimana teguh pendirian dan betapa penurut juga lucunya seorang Al menjadi daya tarik lebih yang membuat Al semakin cinta.

Tibalah hari dimana manis kehidupan Al dan Leon dijungkir-balikkan pun tiba.

Semalam turun perintah baru untuk Al.

Perintah untuk pindah dari sang atasan, yang tiba padanya kemarin, membuat Al kesal setengah mati. Adalah kesalahan Al pula sebenarnya: selama delapan tahun tak pernah bisa mengikat kontrak dengan satu manusia manapun.

—Kalau bukan karena ingin membersihkan bibir agar bisa suatu saat nanti bercumbu dengan bibir manis Leon, mungkin Al akan bekerja seperti biasanya.

Awalnya Al mengira atasannya akan tetap membiarkannya berada di perempatan ini sampai ia mendapatkan mangsa baru untuk dibeli jiwanya. Namun atasannya kini tak berkata demikian, ada banyak nyawa yang ingin dibeli dan sebanyak mungkin ia harus mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawa itu.

Sekarang, Al harus pergi dari sana untuk selamanya—tanpa harus mengucap salam perpisahan pada pemuda itu yang dicintainya itu.

* * *

Setahun berlalu dan sejak hari itu Leon tak pernah melihat Al lagi. Entah kemana perginya lelaki itu dan Leon masih tidak punya keberanian untuk memanggil laki-laki itu dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ibunya.

Apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti jika ia bertemu dengan Al dengan cara seperti itu?

Tapi, hari ini habis sudah kesabaran Leon.

Leon ingin bertemu dengan lelaki yang disukainya itu.

Malam pun tiba. Gemilang bulan purnama menyinari gelapnya langit musim panas. Jam dua pagi dan aktivitas di sekitar rumah Leon masih berhenti. Leon menggali tepat di tengah-tengah perempatan, meletakkan kotak yang berisikan barang-barang untuk memanggil sang iblis perempatan, dan menguburnya.

Tak ada kata terucap. Leon menunggu. Hanya ada bisik angin malam dan debar jantungnya yang terdengar.

"Halo,"

Leon berbalik. Seorang pria berdiri di sana. Tapi, pria itu sama sekali bukan Al yang dicari-carinya.

"Kau bukan Al." kata Leon.

"Tapi, aku akan tetap menerima nyawamu seandainya kau menjualnya." Pria itu tersenyum simpul setelahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu Al," tegas Leon. "Dimana dia?"

"Sayang sekali, kalau begitu." Pria itu berbalik. "Al tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi. Berusahalah untuk mencarinya."

Dan pria itu lenyap bahkan sebelum Leon mengedipkan matanya.

 _Haruskah aku mencarinya?_

Leon hanya bisa memendam cintanya saja sekarang.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

— **sayagabisabikinslashmaaaffffffffffffff**

 **Ini sulit orz Mungkin saya emang ga bakat nulis slashfic uhuhuhuhuhu**

 **Semoga karbohidrat-san sukkkaaa~**

 **Dari,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
